There must be an angel playing with my heart
by jaybee1119
Summary: Dean is angry when he almost loses Sam on a hunt, and blames Cas for not being there to assist them. But Dean cannot stay angry long as someone plays with his emotions. Not a great summery sorry x


Must be an angel playing with my heart.

Disclaimer; Do not own, sure wish I did.

It was almost dawn when Sam and Dean arrived at Bobby's house both were battered and bruised and completely exhausted. This had been their first hunt since Sammy had returned; both Winchester's had to admit that they had become more then a little out of shape. Each brother winced as they climbed out of the car, muscles screaming with protest as they made their way to bobby's front porch, both were more then happy to see the older hunter standing at the door waiting for them.

"Hey boy's, how did it go?"

"Fan freaking-tastic." Dean told him voice dripping with sarcasm as he pushed past the older man and into the house, Dean made a mental note to tell Bobby to go get his eyes tested, he needed to if he couldn't see how injured both he and Sam were.

"It was a little more complicated then we first thought." Sam said as he sat down slowly at the kitchen table, Dean could clearly see how much pain this had caused his brother which was why he was still standing.

"Yeah what the hell Bobby? You told it was some lower level demon, we barely got out of there alive." Dean said, hoping they could get this over quickly as all he wanted to do now was take a long hot shower to ease his sore muscles, and climb into a nice warm bed and sleep for a week.

"Look here boy; I did all the normal research. Do you really think I would have sent you in there if I thought you boys couldn't handle it?" Bobby asked him.

Dean knew he wouldn't have sent them in there if he had known, but he was still pissed at the older man though, and he thought it was justified. If he had been a fraction of a second slower then he had become, Sam would not have been sat at that table.

"Bobby I almost lost Sam again tonight." He told the hunter, and hated the way the old mans face fell. And the way his voice had broken when he had said it. And Sam looked over the table at him with sad, worried eyes.

"Dean it wasn't that bad, don't listen to him Bobby he's just being bitchy, he's tired we both are."

Ok what the hell was going on here? Did his little brother just accuse him of being 'bitchy', after he had gotten his ass well and truly kicked to save his sorry, worthless ass?

"I'm sorry boy's I guess I should have tried to get another hunter to do that hunt; I really thought you would be able to handle it."

The sincere look in the old mans eyes made Dean feel like crap, he knew Bobby, and he knew he would never have put them in unnecessary danger.

"I guess we're just a little out of shape." Dean said looking the hunter in the eyes, sending him a smile that he hoped would reassure the older man.

"Yeah it has been a while." Sam piped in, and Dean could see the worry lines that had gotten deeper over the last few years begin to fade and smooth out on the older hunters face.

"Well I guess we'll soon get back into the swing of things."

Dean didn't want to get back into the swing of things; he wanted all this to be over. For Sammy to go back to school, and for himself to have a home, a real home that he would never have to leave again. As if that would ever happen though, they where never meant to have that life. They were put on this earth to hunt the things that went bump in the night, to kill all the evil sons of bitches they came across, and that is just what they will be doing until the day they leave the earth. When they will be nothing but ash and smoke burning on a funeral pyre.

"So I guess you didn't hear anything from your angel buddy?"

"What?" Dean asked, suddenly pulled from his morbid thoughts.

"Cas, I thought he would have shown up to lend you guys a hand?"

"We can handle a little hunt without our 'angel buddy', as you so nicely put it Bobby. He has his things to do and we have ours, we managed before he came along. We will more then be able to mange now that he has gone."

Dean had to fight with himself not to be to harsh about the angel, but he had abandoned him when he needed him the most. And he and Sammy could have used a hand tonight, no matter what he had said to the others. But more then anything Dean missed the angel and hoped that one day he would get to see him again. And he knew he wouldn't if he pissed him off, Cas never did have the longest fuse.

He hated to admit it; he had felt sure the angel would have shown up in that warehouse, he had even thought he had heard Castiel's voice when he had been distracting the demon so Sammy had a chance to get out of harms way. It had been warning him not to push this particular demon too far with his usual sarcasm, which was always such a good weapon in the past. But he had imagined it, he must have because when he looked around the angel was no where to be seen.

"Look guys can we do this later, I need a shower and some sleep."

"Yeah me to" Sammy agreed and Dean could see that his little brother looked wrecked.

"Yeah go ahead; you know where you're sleeping." Bobby told them. "But don't use all the hot water, or I'll take my shot gun to you." He said with a smile as the brothers headed upstairs to their given rooms.

Dean thought that sleep would take hours to come, if it came at all. But as he lay on the old rickety bed he felt a sense of peace wash over him, and he fell into a deep dream filled sleep.

XxXxXxX

"Dean, I am glad to see you are well."

What the hell, what was Cas doing invading a perfectly good sex dream? Dean thought as he let the gorgeous blond, he had been getting the best lap dance he had ever experienced go. 'God damn stupid angel'

"Yeah no thanks to you." he said bitterly to the angel who had come to sit next to him.

"I can not always be at your beck and call Dean; I have problems of my own to deal with. Heaven is in total disarray, and it is my job to put things right."

"Great goodbye Cas, hello douche-bag angel again."

"Dean that is not fair, I did try to speak to you. Did you not hear my warning?"

Oh so that either really was Cas, or he was having on hell of a vivid dream now.

"Yeah I heard you, but we could have done with some real help. I almost lost Sammy again tonight; I only just got him back."

It was the truth, and it made him almost feel like crying. But he had done so much of that after he had lost Sam the last time. He was not going to be doing it again in a hurry, most of all in front of this angel that had taken one of his closest friends away. Well technically he hadn't, they were one in the same. But right now it sure as hell didn't feel that way to him.

"Dean I did all I could, I am forbidden to meddle in your affairs."

"So what the hell do you call dream walking then, if it not meddling?"

Dean told the angel angrily although he didn't know exactly why he was so pissed at him. He had helped him, he had warned him when he was putting himself in more danger then he could handle, even though he was forbidden to do so. He had broken heavens rules yet again for him, so what right did he have to be son ungrateful to him.

"I am sorry Dean, I will leave."

Then he was gone, and the dream was back the way it had been before he arrived. The blond was back pulsing and gyrating on his lap, like nothing had happened. Only this time Dean found no pleasure in her movements he only wanted the angel back.

"I'm sorry Cas, I didn't mean it."

He shouted to the now empty room, the stripper having just vanished. And he could have sworn he heard the angel whisper to him.

"Rest now Dean."

And the rest of the night passed dreamlessly.

Well I am not sure where I am going with this, or if I will continue. Lack of sleep does strange things to the mind, and I should know. Any how let me know what you think. Jaybee xxx


End file.
